Juggernaut
| faction = Infestación | type = Jefe de escenario | weapon = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = 3,500 | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 200 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 1500 | baselevel = 15 | abilities = Carga Infested Spawn Tar Lluvia Tóxica Disparo de Púas | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Cáscara Quitinosa Palpadores Infectados Plano de vainas ferolíacas Tubérculos Palpitantes Saco Biliar Acortado }} El Juggernaut es una gran criatura cuadrúpeda infestada, armada con formidables ataques a distancia, mortales habilidades de combate cercano y una pesada armadura, convirtiéndolo en un oponente formidable. Sus habilidades incluyen un ataque de carga, una versión mejorada del ataque de púas de Phorid, y la capacidad de resucitar a un número de infestados muertos cercanos. Tácticas *El Juggernaut aparecerá en cualquier mision infestada acompañado por un rugido y luces parpadeantes, de una manera similar a los asesinos, como por ejemplo, el Stalker. El rugido aumentará el número de unidades infestadas en las proximidades del jugador, indicadas por un aura naranja a su alrededor. El Juggernaut sólo aparecerá si múltiples unidades infestadas son asesinadas. Cuantos más jugadores hay en un Escuadrón, más Infestados deben ser asesinados para atraer al Juggernaut. Si el jugador no desea que el Juggernaut aparezca, simplemente debe evitar el combate durante el siguiente minuto. **Este rugido también desactivará poderes activos, tales como Control mental, a todo infestado dentro del rango. **El Juggernaut rugirá una segunda vez si no es atraído después del primer rugido. Después del segundo rugido, no seguirá siendo una influencia durante el resto de la misión. *La armadura del Juggernaut permite reducir en gran cantidad el daño de todos los ataques realizados contra él, sólo puede ser dañado de manera considerable atacando sus dos puntos débiles. **El primer punto débil es su estómago brillante situado en su parte inferior, que poco a poco se expone de vez en cuando para hacer un ataque de pisotón. Normalmente se oculta de la mayoría de las armas hasta que decide pisar, pero es posible usar lanzacohetes explosivos para que así reboten debajo de la criatura y lo dañen mientras está en cuadrúpedo. **El segundo es las fauces de su espalda que utiliza para disparar púas o desplegar su pantalla de humo tóxico. Normalmente, las fauces está cerradas, pero estas se abrirán por una fracción de segundo para lanzar uno de los dos ataques. Cuando se abre, es vulnerable a los daños masivos al dispararle en ese punto. Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado, si decide disparar púas; Puede fácilmente diezmar Warframes ligeramente blindados en un único disparo a corta distancia, de modo que, atacarlo de esta manera, requerirá un Warframe que pueda resistir sus ataques. *El Juggernaut es incapaz de subir superficies altas. Si no puedes derrotarlo, atraerlo a un pozo profundo y huir puede hacer que sea casi inofensivo. Notas *Puede ejercerse Control mental en él, pero tendrá una duración mínima. *Es vulnerable al proc del daño de . *Puede revivirse como Sombra aunque esto puede ser no intencionado. *Cuenta como objetivo a matar en misiones de Exterminio, y por lo tanto se indicará en el indicador de objetivo minimapa. *Su rugido puede cancelar los efectos de Control mental en infestados cercanos. *El Juggernaut solo aparecerá cuando una gran cantidad de infestados sean asesinados durante 1 minuto después de su primer rugido. *Aunque se dice que está protegido por una armadura impenetrable, Virulencia de Nidus y Mundo en llamas de Ember parecen atravesar esa armadura. **El arma Phage de alguna manera también la atravesará, causando menor daño. **Los ataques de lanzamiento canalizados de Orvius también atravesarán la armadura del Juggernaut. *El potenciador de recursos no afecta a los materiales que dejan caer el Juggernaut, pero Profanar hará que deje caer un segundo material y da una segunda oportunidad de obtener el Plano de Vainas Ferolíacas. *Usar Histeria de Valkyr o Piel de Hierro de Rhino puede ayudar al jugador a acercarse al Juggernaut para atacarlo con más frecuencia y no preocuparse de sus ataques de masivo daño u otros infestados. *Puede verse afectado por Púa Mental, haciéndolo un objetivo fácil, ya que todos los infestados atacan primero al Juggernaut. **Si el jugador se las arregla para permanecer escondido después de matar a toda la infestación cercana, el Juggernaut entrará en un estado de no alerta. Esto permitirá al jugador iniciar un ataque de sigilo en él, matándolo muy posiblemente con un golpe si el jugador tiene un arma Melé con daño alto. Si el jugador no consigue matarlo, puede repetir el proceso. *El primer rugido que anuncia la aparición del Juggernaut parece desatarse independientemente de si se han asesinado o no infestados. *El mod de aumento Shuriken buscador de Ash no elimina la armadura del Juggernaut. Trivia *El Juggernaut está basado en el Mastodonte Juggernaut, y fue el último ganador del concurso Enemies of the Tenno en ser implementado al juego. Fue diseñado por el jugador SilverBones, el cual también diseñó el arma melé Silva & Aegis. *El Juggernaut fue introducido en la sin ser mencionado en las notas de actualización. }} Multimedia *Primer rugido anunciando la llegada del Juggernaut: ::link= *Lotus announcement: ::link= ::link= *Segundo rugido anunciando la llegada del Juggernaut: ::link= *Aparición: ::link= ::link= Historial de actualizaciones *Balanced the Juggernaut to be more manageable in high-level Infested missions, particularly Infested Sorties. The Juggernaut's level will never exceed 80, and there is now a cap on the number of reinforcements that the Juggernaut can spawn during the stomp attack. The Juggernaut is also limited to one spawn per mission. *Reduced the effectiveness of Crowd Control abilities solely on the Infested Juggernaut. *Introducido. }} Véase también *Mastodonte Juggernaut, la variante gigante de este Jefe. en:Juggernaut Categoría:Infestados Categoría:Actualización 16 Categoría:Jefe de escenario Categoría:Concepto de la comunidad